Nothing to Talk About
Nothing to Talk About 'is the third episode of the second season and the 12th overall episode of 'Private Practice. Short Summary Charlotte tries to woo Addison to St. Ambrose Hospital with promises of surgeries, as Addison and Kevin's relationship heats up. Meanwhile Sam questions his ability to save Oceanside Wellness from financial ruin, Pete's firefighter patient suffers an unusual form of post-traumatic stress disorder, and Violet is threatened by a patient's son. Full Summary Episode in detail. Cast PP203AddisonMontgomery.png|Addison Montgomery PP203PeteWilder.png|Pete Wilder PP203NaomiBennett.png|Naomi Bennett PP203CooperFreedman.png|Cooper Freedman PP203CharlotteKing.png|Charlotte King PP203DellParker.png|Dell Parker PP203SamBennett.png|Sam Bennett PP203VioletTurner.png|Violet Turner PP203CaptainFrank.png|Captain Frank Kimble PP203Linda.png|Linda PP203Janet.png|Janet PP203Greg.png|Greg PP203KevinNelson.png|Kevin Nelson PP203Jesse.png|Jesse PP203Jerry.png|Jerry PP203Nurse.png|Nurse (right) PP203ERNurse.png|ER Nurse Main Cast *Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery *Tim Daly as Dr. Pete Wilder *Audra McDonald as Dr. Naomi Bennett *Paul Adelstein as Dr. Cooper Freedman *KaDee Strickland as Dr. Charlotte King *Chris Lowell as Dell Parker *Taye Diggs as Dr. Sam Bennett *Amy Brenneman as Dr. Violet Turner Guest Stars *Ernie Hudson as Frank Kimble *Leslie Hope as Linda *Audrey Wasilewski as Janet *Joe Nieves as Greg *David Sutcliffe as Kevin Nelson Co-Starring *Soren Fulton as Jesse *Mickey Maxwell as Jerry *Darryl L. Dillard as Nurse *Kate Lacey as ER Nurse Medical Notes Addison Forbes Montgomery *'Diagnosis:' **Knee injury *'Doctors/Medical personnel:' **Dell Parker (nurse) *'Treatment:' **Bandaging Addison injured her knee while running on a treadmill. Dell gave her an ace bandage in the ER, which she wrapped around her own knee. Addison's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (OB/GYN) *'Treatment:' **Myomectomy Addison did a myomectomy at the hospital when a surgeon called off at the last minute. Frank Kimble *'Diagnosis:' **Panic attacks **Blackouts **Post-truamatic stress disorder **Partial-thickness burns *'Doctors:' **Pete Wilder (alternative medicine specialist) *'Treatment:' **Herbs **Exercises **Acupuncture **Burn cream Frank had been seeing Pete for panic attacks and blackouts due to stress from fires. Pete had given him herbs and he'd done acupuncture and exercises. He said that what really helped was wearing bras. He was worried about how his crew would react if they found out, so he asked Pete to help him stop. Frank was later burned in a fire on the job and taken to the ER, where he wouldn't let anyone touch him except Pete because he'd been wearing a bra under his uniform. Pete told him he'd be okay, but when his crew saw his bra, he said he was quitting. Pete convinced him not to, saying his crew would understand. Linda *'Diagnosis:' **Insomnia *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Talk therapy Linda had a consult with Violet for sleeping pills. She'd been having trouble sleeping since her husband died, but it had recently gotten worse. When pressed, she told Violet that she wasn't sleeping because she was scared of her teenage son, whom she suspected was a sociopath. Violet later figured out that that wasn't true. Addison's Second Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Diaphragmatic hernia *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (neonatal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery **NICU Care Addison operated on a newborn with a diaphragmatic hernia. The baby was later unstable in the NICU, so Addison checked on her. Miles *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Cooper Freedman (pediatrician) *'Treatment:' Cooper treated a one year old named Miles whose mother was concerned that his head was too large. After seeing his head, Cooper agreed to run some tests. The tests revealed no cause. Jesse *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Violet Turner (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Psychiatric testing Jesse was brought in to see Violet by his mother after she was concerned that he was a sociopath. She gave him a psychiatric diagnostic test, which was inconclusive. He later confessed to her that he'd snapped his dog's neck because they didn't have the money to put him down and his mom was going to pay the thousands of dollars to try to treat his cancer. Heather *'Diagnosis:' **Ovarian torsion **Post-op bleeding *'Doctors:' **Addison Forbes Montgomery (fetal surgeon) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Addison operated on a pregnant woman with ovarian torsion. After the surgery, she told his husband that she and the baby were both fine. However, she later started bleeding out and her baby was in distress. Addison operated again and told her husband again that she'd be fine. Music "What'd I Say?" - Elvis Presley "Walk Away" - Sonya Kitchell "Little Tornado" - Aimee Mann "Good Times Roll" - The Cars Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 7.98 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills PP2x03-1.jpg PP2x03-2.jpg PP2x03-3.jpg PP2x03-4.jpg PP2x03-5.jpg PP2x03-6.jpg Quotes See Also Category:All Episodes Category:PP Episodes Category:PP S2 Episodes